Harmonía
by Assie Greengrass
Summary: Acababa de casarse con su mejor amigo y lo amaba. Al menos creía estar segura de ello. A Harry también lo amaba, sin embargo. Cómo podía ser eso posible, no lo entendía. Las emociones del ser humano eran demasiado complicadas como para poder comprenderse, y más aún si se trataba de explicarlas.


**Disclaimer:** Personajes de JK Rowling.

**Nota:** "Harmonía" es la Diosa de la armonía, no se trata de un error ortográfico. Sugiero que lo Googleen. (?) Aclaro también que no soy fan del Harry/Hermione, pero hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribo nada y la inspiración es caprichosa.

* * *

"**Harmonía"**

Las titubeantes manos casi acariciaron su cuello desnudo en un roce casual cuando cerró el collar en torno a él, de la misma manera en que los grilletes se cierran en torno a las muñecas de un prisionero para privarlo de su libertad. El contacto frío del metal dorado contra su piel la hizo estremecer de un modo desagradable. El instinto la obligó a desviar la vista al suelo para evitar encontrarse con los ojos color café que la observaban, como acusadores, en su propio reflejo. Y el_¿te gusta?_ de él se vio recompensado con una amplia sonrisa que no le pertenecía a sí misma y un _sí, me encanta_ que no era sino una mentira que intentaba vanamente disfrazarse de verdad.

Aún embargada por ese terrible presagio y el peso del enorme collar de oro en su cuello, alzó la mirada, decidida a enfrentarse a sus ilógicos temores. El espejo le devolvió la imagen de una joven, aún no del todo mujer, cuyos rasgos se veían acentuados por una gran capa de maquillaje que ocultaba su verdadera belleza; pues todas las mujeres la poseen, aún si la desconocen. Su cabellera castaña estaba atrapada en un elegante tocado, dejando su cuello al descubierto, indefenso. Y allí se encontraba el collar que la apresaba. Una mueca, intento de sonrisa, floreció en sus labios. Era un collar fino y uniforme. Su mente la había engañado para hacerle creer que pesaba una tonelada, que se trataba de una carga, cuando sólo era un simple collar.

Murmuró un _gracias_ que esta vez sonó más sincero a sus oídos. No tuvo que mirarlo para saber que él sonreía con timidez y una humildad que no pretendería ocultar el hecho de que le llevaría años pagar el costoso regalo. Oyó sus pasos cuando abandonó la habitación, dejándola a solas con el espejo bajo la luz mortecina del atardecer. Retrocedió hacia la ventana para poder contemplarse mejor, todavía no completamente segura de que sus sentidos no estaban engañándola.

Rozó el collar con los dedos. Hacía una perfecta combinación con su vestido blanco, pensó, y esta banal observación terminó de convencerla de que el miedo que había experimentado era infundado.

Tras lo cual debieron ser unos minutos, salió al punto de encuentro. La muchedumbre la recibió, escandalosa, bulliciosa, desmedida. El mar de gente la tragó y se vio atrapada entre un centenar de rostros que desconocía. Sus zapatos de tacón blanco avanzaron con torpeza mientras recorría el salón en busca de su reciente marido. El miedo que la había atacado momentos antes amenazó con regresar, pese a que no llegaba a comprender del todo su motivo; pero allí estaba, como un monstruo esperándola agazapado en la oscuridad para poder atraparla desprevenida en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Su voz era ahogada por una música atronadora que parecía seguir el ritmo del latido de su corazón. _Pum, pum, pum_. Los cuerpos bailaban, se contorneaban a su alrededor de una manera caricaturesca; no eran más que sombras acechantes. Nadie la escuchaba llamándolo.

_Ron_, quiso gritar. El _pum, pum, pum_ no se detenía y las personas seguían bailando desmesuradamente, ignorándola.

—Hermione.

Y entonces se encontró con una voz masculina y unas orbes verdes familiares. Su joven amigo sonrió, viéndose incómodo y acalorado, razón por la que se había desanudado la corbata, aunque aún llevaba puesto el saco azul marino que le había visto en la ceremonia.

—No sé…—musitó ella. Él sólo la vio mover los labios, pero pudo adivinar lo que decía por su expresión. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, gesto que decía lo suficiente.

Él se inclinó y le susurró _Yo te sacaré de aquí_, con sus labios rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja. Su aliento contra su piel le generó cosquillas y, de súbito, el calor de la multitud pareció llegar a ella de manera tardía, sofocándola. Sólo se dio cuenta de lo fría que había estado cuando la mano tibia de él sujetó la suya y pudo sentir el contraste. Se dejó guiar, sin saber a dónde se estaban dirigiendo.

No volvió a soltarle la mano durante el resto de la noche. Ella ya había dejado de sentirse ajena al ambiente festivo y llegó a formar parte de él. _Harry, me alegro de que me hayas encontrado_ quiso decir, pero no lo hizo. Hubo muchas cosas que no se dijeron. Los brazos masculinos la rodearon y la estrecharon contra él. Por segundo el collar volvió a pesar una tonelada, y otra vez tuvo un mal presentimiento, mas no fue ese el motivo por el que sintió que le faltó el aire momentáneamente. Tuvo un miedo diferente. Tuvo miedo de querer fundirse en ese abrazo y no querer soltarse. Tuvo miedo de dejarse llevar por un impulso.

Entonces él comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y ella se quedó inmóvil, aturdida. _Déjate llevar_ le dijo, o se imaginó que le dijo, y por un segundo creyó que había sido capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos, intentando apartar las ideas que probablemente fueron incentivadas por el alcohol que había bebido de una copa que le ofreció unos minutos atrás. El ritmo de la música era lento y acompasado y la letra hablaba de amor. Sus pies y luego su cuerpo comenzaron a moverse por cuenta propia, adaptándose a los movimientos de él. Por fin había soltado su mano para posarla sobre su cintura. No abrió los ojos. Se sentía terriblemente consciente de su toque, de que la gruesa tela de su vestido de novia era lo único que se interponía entre ellos. Sintió una paz absoluta, se sentía en armonía con el mundo, como si todo consistiera en ese momento y nada más. Cronos podría detener el tiempo allí mismo y ella sabría que estaría condenada a la felicidad durante el resto de la eternidad.

Vestido de novia. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Los colores verde y marrón se encontraron y fue como si quisieran decirse algo.

—Hermione—dijo él. Pudo escucharlo con claridad. La música había descendido de volumen y el barullo se apaciguó, pues sólo las parejas se mantuvieron en la pista de baile, en silencio, disfrutando de lo que ella misma acababa de hacer, aunque hubiera acabado muy pronto. Su amigo titubeó—. ¿Alguna vez has pensado si tú y yo…?

Calló y apartó el rostro abruptamente, como si acabara de pronunciar las peores de las blasfemias. El tono con el que lo había dicho, no obstante, sonó esperanzado, como suplicante. Se arrepintió en cuanto salió de sus labios, pero ya era tarde. Sus manos aflojaron su agarre. Parecía acabar de recordar quiénes eran, dónde estaban.

Ella lo sabía, también. Acababa de casarse con su mejor amigo y lo amaba. Al menos creía estar segura de ello. A Harry también lo amaba, sin embargo. Cómo podía ser eso posible, no lo entendía. Las emociones del ser humano eran demasiado complicadas como para poder comprenderse, y más aún si se trataba de explicarlas.

Su corazón volvió a bombear al compás de un _pum_ frenético y se encontró incapaz de emitir palabra alguna. Parpadeó, confundida, sorprendida ante la pregunta. Durante el resto de su vida se arrepentiría de no haberle dado la respuesta.

Como cuando uno despierta de un sueño placentero, se vieron devueltos a la realidad bruscamente. La joven de pecas de cuya existencia se olvidaron durante el lapso que estuvieron juntos hizo su aparición, y fue su mano la que atrapó la mano del hombre que Hermione había sentido como suya. Lo acusó de haberlo perdido durante la fiesta, entre risas, y sus labios se encontraron con los de él en un beso breve.

La novia del collar de oro se marchó sin despedirse, con una serie de emociones conflictivas bulléndose dentro de ella. Él la vio irse y quiso detenerla, pero se vio impedido por la mano que lo sostenía.

Cuando Hermione halló a su esposo, fue por un instante como regresar con un desconocido. Él la abrazó y ella se dejó fundir en un beso que sabía a Whisky de Fuego.

Más tarde, en el cuarto de los ahora denominados marido y mujer, su mente aún seguía recreándose en ese baile, en el momento en que fue completamente feliz. Se dejó despojar de su vestido casi distraída, apenas percatándose de que sólo llevaba puesto su collar. Tuvo el impulso repentino de quitárselo de un tirón, de deshacerse de él. Pero ella no se dejaba llevar por impulsos, pensó.

Estaba en el lecho nupcial mientras en su mente la otra Hermione bailaba una canción lenta. Sus labios correspondieron los besos de su marido y pensaba en cómo se sentirían los de él, los que la pelirroja le estaba robando. Se mordió los labios con fuerza hasta casi sacarse sangre, furiosa consigo misma. Las manos que antes le hubieron acariciado el cuello para colocarle el collar le recorrían ahora el cuerpo con parsimonia para luego hundirse en ella, fusionando sus cuerpos. Ella se olvidó de sus propios pensamientos y se concentró sólo en sus sensaciones, sintiendo los impetuosos movimientos de caderas, las manos aferrándose a las sábanas, la respiración agitada contra su cuello y sus propios jadeos, mientras su mente la traicionaba otra vez y seguía pensando en el maldito baile.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Horas más tarde, cuando oyó los suaves ronquidos de su esposo, se incorporó de la cama. Se cubrió con una de las sábanas, a pesar de hallarse sola y de que nadie la veía, y se escabulló hasta al baño.

Una vez allí se quitó el collar, que cargaba como una maldición, y lo dejó caer en el lavabo, sin preocuparse de que el ruido despertara al hombre que la esperaba en la cama. Un par de lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas antes de que pudiera contenerlas. Sabía que para ella el momento de armonía y felicidad había terminado definitivamente y no volvería a experimentarlo con nadie más.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado si tú y yo…?"

_Sí, Harry. Lo pensé._


End file.
